


Not our first kiss

by aroundclock



Series: even ants would get diabetes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1 : First Time, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, sakuatsufluffweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundclock/pseuds/aroundclock
Summary: The first time Kiyoomi asked for a kiss.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: even ants would get diabetes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Not our first kiss

_“You can’t touch me in public,” Kiyoomi sat up straighter, facing him._

_“How about kissing? I need to be able to kiss ya.”_

[x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303001)

* * *

It was the last practice match of the day and it was just two of them left at the gym. Atsumu was pushing the cart of volleyball into the storage when Kiyoomi popped the question. He now knows why Kiyoomi was so adamant to help him and followed him into the storage room.

“Wait...You want to kiss me??” Atsumu reduced his volume when he realized he’s too loud.

“Well, yeah..” Kiyoomi gave him a confused look.

“I didn’t know you wanted to kiss me, or anyone, for that matter,” Atsumu said accusingly. It’s true that they kissed several times in the course of their 4 months relationship but it was always Atsumu who initiated it. The kisses were always chaste and short so he probably assumed Kiyoomi doesn’t like kissing.

“Of course not anyone…Just y-...well, you’re not just anyone, you’re my boyfriend, and I-”

“HOLD UP- Let me sit down. That’s the first time ya call me yer boyfriend!” Atsumu clutched dramatically at his chest. Just a few seconds ago he found that Kiyoomi actually wants to kiss him back and this bastard chooses now to use the b-word?

“Omi..‘M gonna have to stay over at yours tonight…”

“My parents are home,” Kiyoomi said with a straight face.

“Omi!” Atsumu gasped. He hunched over with both hands clutching his shirt. Blunt Kiyoomi is always bad for his heart, mixing it in with the sexual innuendo is not helping.

“Tomorrow, maybe.” Triple shot! That did it. Omi is ruthless.

Kiyoomi sighs and looks at his boyfriend grunting on the floor, it was just his luck that his boyfriend is this dramatic. “Can we kiss now?” He said impatiently, Atsumu hasn’t tried to kiss him all day and he’s been wanting a kiss since the guy arrived. He already feels embarrassed he had to ask for it, Atsumu just had to make it harder for him.

Atsumu doesn’t seem to want to get off the gym floor but he did stop his fake dying act and laying there, looking up with a grin. “Omi...ya don’t have ta ask twice…”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and pulled him off the floor. Atsumu always makes a big deal out of anything but this particular reaction is beyond him. He always used ‘boyfriend’ whenever he talked about Atsumu and he never pushed away when Atsumu kissed him before. He obviously stayed back after practice to spend time together, so did Atsumu really doesn’t notice all that?

Atsumu closes the storage door and props Kiyoomi behind it. The room turns dark but the evening sun from outside still warms and illuminates the room just enough for them to see each other. Atsumu moves closer, follows the light on the pale face. Kiyoomi always looks beautiful but with the lights highlighting his features, he looks irresistible.

Atsumu fixed his gaze on Kiyoomi’s soft lips. His breath hitch when Kiyoomi licks his lips and his jersey shirt was pulled closer. The butterfly in his stomach starts to do a kickflip when Kiyoomi leans over his space but stops just a breath away.

Atsumu is a well-known jerk but he can be respectful when he wants to. He is always mindful of Kiyoomi’s boundaries, and always is when it comes to Kiyoomi. He let Kiyoomi set the pace of their relationship and never pushes for anything. Kiyoomi loves him for it but at a time like this, he just wants the blond to forget everything and just claim him.

Kiyoomi closes the distance and they share a sharp intake of air at the touch. He breaths out slowly and presses their lips closer. He didn’t open his eyes when Atsumu pulled back a little because he knew from experiences, the blond will lean back in.

Atsumu kisses are always short and considerate, observing any discomfort, yet Kiyoomi still feels tingling from the warm hand on his cheek and the soft lips against his.

Impatient that Atsumu is still holding back, Kiyoomi slithers his hand on Atsumu’s nape and opens his mouth. He can feel Atsumu’s mouth mirroring against his and immediately feels Atsumu’s tongue swiping inside his mouth. “Hahhmm…” moans muffled, Kiyoomi can’t help but sucking the prodding tongue and take his turn to shove his tongue back. Atsumu tastes sweet like the energy drink and Kiyoomi is weak.

Now that he opens the gates, Atsumu broke the dam by meeting him halfway with tenfold intensity. His head bumps against the door and Atsumu deepens the kiss. He moans louder when Atsumu sucks his insides and scrapes the blond’s undercut to reciprocate. The heat on his face travels lower and settles on his lower stomach and he wants Atsumu to feel it too.

“Haaahhh, Omi…” Atsumu breaks the kiss first but leans back again, it was hard not to when that mouth chased him back in, refusing to part. It was too intense for a simple kiss in the storage room but everything with Kiyoomi is always intense.

“Omi, we have ta stop-'' Atsumu dives back in, stealing Kiyoomi’s air and kissing him roughly. “..haahh, or we might spend the night here…” Atsumu breathes heavily and doesn’t look ready to stop, eyes trained on the wet reddish mouth in front of him.

“...doesn’t sound so bad..” Kiyoomi pants, and didn’t let go of his arms wrapping around Atsumu’s neck yet. He gulps in the much-needed air and takes in their position. In the midst of their session, they were pressed closer together and Atsumu’s thigh was lodged between his legs. Their lower regions are even closer, snugged against each other and it will be so easy to just nudge it on..

Atsumu groan, low and heavy, and drapes over on the shoulder, “...don’t even joke about it,” - or I will literally fuck you for the first time in a dusty storage room, surrounded by volleyball equipment - his subtext, and Kiyoomi understands.

They stay in that position for a while until their breathing is steady. Atsumu lies to himself that he just likes being closer to each other and Kiyoomi convinces himself that he only likes how Atsumu smells, but they both know that once their hard-ons brush each other again, they won’t be able to stop. So, staying still until it goes down was the only smart choice.

After a while, Atsumu pushes himself off and stays at arm’s length. Kiyoomi looked ravished and it was tempting to just pull him in again for a kiss, but he’ll be making a move that they’re both not ready yet, so for now, he’s keeping his hand occupied by fixing his hair and dusting his shorts.

“Let’s go get dinner,” despite the calm exterior and sudden change of topic, the small blush and lack of eye contact prove that Kiyoomi is still flustered and very much affected. Atsumu smiles and brushes that red cheek to get Kiyoomi to look at him before replying, “Yeah.”

Now he knows Kiyoomi can kiss like that, he’ll have to find a more appropriate place for a make-out session.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments! Thank you!


End file.
